Bad Person
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Mirajane doesn't really help Laxus decide if he's a good person or a bad person, but she does remind him that sometimes, it just doesn't matter. - One-shot.


"I think I'm a bad person."

This was a very profound statement it felt like, to the slayer, as it slipped through his lips and into the darkness of his bedroom. Laxus had only just come to this conclusion for the first time in his entire life and it felt rather groundbreaking, world shattering, but the woman beside him hardly even stirred.

"Oh, dragon," Mira yawned, blinking her sleepy blue eyes up at him. "I know."

He blinked as as well, Laxus did. A few times in fact. Then he found his typical snarl befall his face once more as he remarked, "What do you mean? You know what? How am I a bad person?"

"Why are you getting grumpy, Lax?" She reached over with one hand just to tickle his chin and, not amused, he only batted it away. "You just said you thought so too."

"I," he complained, "have just spent the past two hours weighing all of my life choices very deliberately. You just woke up, yawned, and claimed it with no thought at all."

"I was woken up," she corrected. "By you. So I think I have at least a little inkling of what kind of person you are."

"Mirajane-"

"It's okay, dragon. I didn't say you were a horrible person. Or an irredeemable one." That time, she shifted closer to him so they could lay with their heads touching, her on her side, him with just his head turned to it, as they took one another in under the cover of darkness. "But it's like the old saying, right? Opposites attract. And I am an obviously good person."

"How obvious is it? Huh?"

"Uh, pretty, thanks."

"Demon-"

"I'm a good person," she repeated. "And you're a bad person. That's how all relationships work."

"Excuse me?"

Nodding, she said, "Think about all our friends and all their relationships."

"I don't have any friends."

"I know and it's really sad." She made a face. "But consider all the people who want to be your friend instead. I know there's only three, but-"

"Mira-"

"Okay, think about my friends," she decided. "Natsu and Lucy are dating now."

"Fucking gross." Then he frowned. "Which one of them is a good person and which is the bad? Huh?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"How?"

"Lucy is the good person," Mira explained. "And Natsu is the bad."

"I have no complaints," the slayer assured her, "but a few questions."

"Think of it like this; Lucy has to think about the things she does. Considers them, right? And always makes sure that she at least tries to do the good thing. Natsu doesn't. He just does things. Are they overwhelmingly good? Maybe. But that's through no struggle of his own. It's just always coincidence."

"It sounds like you're just saying you and Lucy are good people 'cause you're both chicks," he remarked. "Sexist."

"Hardly," she chided with a click of her tongue. "Evergreen's the bad person between her and Elfman."

"I… I actually have no complaints with that."

Nodding, Mira said, "That's why you have no friends."

"What?"

"If you tried to argue that Natsu was the good person and Lucy was the bad, I would have defended Lucy." And her eyes flashed just a bit in the darkness, or maybe it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn there was a purple hue intermixed with her blue irises. "To the death."

"Yeah, I don't care about your lame friends that much, Mira."

"Or your own."

He huffed then, just a bit, which got his breath all over her face and Mirajane recoiled causing him to only huff some more.

"It's not that bad."

"Can you not smell it?"

"You know, I woke you up to have a deep, serious, introspective conversation about myself. I feel like I should be able to expect that from my long-time girlfriend."

"I went to sleep after working from dawn to dusk at a busy guildhall, knowing I'd have to be right back at it the next morning, only for you to wake me up for your pity party over a fact I think, deep down, you've always known." Then Mira hummed. "Someone, I did expect this from my long-time boyfriend."

He was fed up then, clearly, and rightfully he felt and only turned his back on the woman then, tugging the blankets up around his chin.

"Dragon-"

"No. Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

He was too busy stewing to consider any consequences; or to fear them.

"I'll just be a bad person all by myself," he went on and Mirajane rolled her eyes, at first, before sighing some as she came to snuggle him up from behind.

She couldn't see his expression, but knew it to be rather grim, if not down right annoyed as she wrapped an arm around him and leaned up to rest her head atop his, cheek to cheek. He squirmed at first, but he was already so close to the edge of the bed, he had little means for escape.

She'd feel bad for this, if not a bit exploitative, had he not, you know, just finished cursing at her.

And waking her up.

"Oh, dragon," she sighed and he hated when she did that, man, did he hate when she did that, but Mira merely went on. "Why do you always do this to yourself?"

"Get you to lay all on me when I'm clearly not in the mood? I really don't know."

"Get down on yourself," she chided as he grumbled. "You do, Laxus. Constantly."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Name one other time-"

"We can be having a perfectly normal day and, oh, there's your issues with your dad. Or Master. Or your mother. Or literally ever other person in your life. Or you're going off about how unlovable you are or how you don't think that you can ever be happy or-"

"Do I make you miserable, Mira? Or something?"

"No," she hummed, snuggling him closer as the man continued to glare at the wall. "I don't mind when you whine about your life."

"If I treated you like this-"

"You cursed at me. I don't have to be nice to you after that."

He only grumbled.

"Why do you think you're a bad person? Dragon?" she asked finally. "I'm being serious now."

Letting out a slow breath, he decided to be as well.

"I was just weighing everything I've ever done, like seriously, ever single thing I can think of having done that might have been bad or might have been good and I just think that… I don't know. I feel like, being a mage, there should be an obvious, overwhelming amount of good. Not...what I ended up with."

"I mean, are you weighing things properly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saved the world. A lot. Or were at least involved in it. I don't think you've done anything that outweighs that." Then she paused. "Have you?"

"It's deeper than that," he groaned.

"I think that you think it's deeper than that and have a problem with making things worse than they are, but really, you're not that bad of a person. At all." She patted his chest that time. "I'm still the good person though, in the relationship and you're the bad, but… You're not a bad guy, Laxus. So stop beating yourself up constantly over these things. Everything you've done has already been done. You can't go back. So stop forcing yourself to think about it. If you can't sleep, like really just can't, then just…" She sighed that time before turning her head to press an awkward kiss against his cheek. "Wake me up. And I'll remind you of all the great things about you."

"Will you?"

"Of course I will, Laxus."

She released him then (it was actually rather uncomfortable for her as well, to hold him like that) to tumble back into her own side of the bed, but was quickly gathered up herself by the slayer, who'd turned as well.

"Dragon-"

"Do you promise? Demon?"

That time her hum was less condescending and more warm.

"I mean," she answered as he was the one to kiss her cheek then, "you'll just wake me up if I don't."

"I have a lot to think about. That keeps me up. Sometimes."

"I know." Relaxing into his hold, Mira's eyes drifted shut once more. "It's okay. It goes along with being the worst person in the relationship."

They both fell silent then and, eventually, she even shifted away from him as the man only fell onto his back to blink up at the dark ceiling once more.

"I guess," he told her then, "sometimes I just feel like I'm trying, like really trying hard, to be better, but I just… Are you asleep? Mira? It's physically impossible to already be… Never mind."

But just as he resounded to only the darkness to keep him company, she reached out blindly and tiredly behind herself, to pat at his chest, and yeah, he still had a lot to say, but the feel made him let out a long held breath.

He had more than just the darkness.

Even if it didn't always feel that way.


End file.
